


A Tight Spot

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: School for Little Vampires
Genre: F/M, Forced, Multi, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Trampling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. Batoria finds herself in a rather compromising position...





	A Tight Spot

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, the following story has been requested.

Batoria had gotten more than a little bored with her day to day life. Well, night to night life.

And had decided to shake things up a little with a trip to a human college. They were known for throwing large parties, and Batoria had decided to crash one of them. 

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, and she had enjoyed the night. Problem was, she'd been having so much fun that she hadn't been keeping track of time, and didn't realize how early it was getting until she started to leave the party and saw the light fading in over the horizon. 

The sun was rising. 

She yelped in fear, making a mad dash to get back home before she was surrounded by light. 

Unfortunately, light is a rather fast thing, and the most she had time to do was dive for a tarp on the sidewalk to hide underneath, the sunlight burning through her clothes before her body 

hankfully, leaving her naked beneath the tarp, but alive. She panted heavily from the panic as she laid beneath it, trying to calm herself down and think the situation through. 

Batoria's body tensed as she heard several people move around her. Three men had seen the little vampire girl scramble beneath the tarp. 

Under most circumstances this could have been a good thing, as they might have been willing to help her get back to her home and out of the potential danger. 

But unfortunately for Batoria, they had also seen her as her clothing evaporated from the sunlight, and had watched her cute, naked body as it hurried out of the light. 

“What do you think is under here?” One of the men said, pretending not to know as he brought his foot down hard on where Batoria's hand was. She whimpered, saying nothing as the man stepped on her. 

“Not sure,” the second said, kicking at Batoria's side, “Could be some kind of animal.” 

“If it's a badger, it could be dangerous,” The third said, “Better knock it out before it gets away.” He threw a hard kick at what, if he was correct, would land directly between her legs. Batoria's eyes watered from the intense pain. 

His aim had been spot on, his kick hitting her cunt directly and sending a jolt of pain throughout her entire being. She couldn't even cry out, as the kick to her side had knocked the wind from her. 

The three, under the pretense of pest control, continued to kick and stomp at the trapped vampire girl, grateful that their grins and the tents in their pants couldn't be seen by their prey just yet. 

Batoria hoped that if she just stayed still, didn't make any noise, they would assume that whatever animal they were trying to kill had been successfully taken care of, then leave her alone. 

Their rough stomping of her little body ended up lasting almost ten minutes though, leaving her shaking from the pain coursing through her. 

And then, as Batoria felt she might finally be safe from their onslaught, one of them said, “Better lift the tarp and make sure it's dead before we go.” 

“N-no!” Batoria cried out in fear, finally letting them know she was there; none the wiser to their prior knowledge. 

“What's this? A little girl's under here!” One of them said, trying perhaps a bit too hard to sound surprised. 

“And how exactly did you get down there?” Another asked. Batoria, needing a few moments to collect herself after the brutal beating, explained that she had gone to the party and lost track of time, ending up trapped out here by the sun. 

“A party crashing vampire huh?” One of the guys said, placing his foot on Batoria's already sore and bruised little butt, “Sounds like you're a bad girl. You know what bad girl's are in need of, don't ya boys?” 

“Discipline of course~” Batoria whimpered as the pressure on her butt picked up, the men pressing her hard into the solid ground by stepping on her ass. 

She wasn't sure who these men were that had found her, but couldn't think of anyone worse to have found her in such a state. The beating, having only been stopped for a few minutes, now picked back up. 

Anyone and everyone who could have seen them at work was crashed out inside or drunk off their asses, so they were free to be as aggressive as they wanted. And with their pretext dropped, they could be even rougher with Batoria's poor little body. She wouldn't ever learn if they weren't hard on her of course. 

Batoria pleaded to them to stop, sopping and yelping in pain as they punished her, squirming beneath the tarp now that she wasn't trying to pretend she wasn't there. 

Frankly though, moving only really made it worse, scraping her arms and legs against the pavement and exposing more of her body for them to trample over mercilessly. 

After another fifteen minutes of hard treatment, one of them kneeled down at the edge of the tarp, asking Batoria if she had learned her lesson. She managed to whimper out a yes. 

“Are you willing to prove it~?” 

“Y-y-yes..” 

“What are you willing to do to prove you're going to be a good girl from now on~?” 

“A-a-anyth-thing.. anything you w-want..” Batoria stammered. 

The man grinned, instructing her to crawl to the edge of the tarp. He promised her he wouldn't hurt her with the light, just needing her to be there so she could prove it by giving him a little kiss. 

Batoria did so without argument, not even stopping to feel like he was a creep for wanting a kiss from someone so much younger. But when she got to the edge of the tarp, it wasn't an older man's lips waiting for her face. No, it was a thick, eager cock. 

She questioned what he was doing, and he pushed his dick against the little vampire's face, “I never said where you were going to kiss me~” He snickered. 

Whimpering, but desperately not wanting to be hurt anymore, she pushed her lips against the hardened member, kissing it gently. She paused when she felt the man's hands take a hold of her head through the tarp, but couldn't move fast enough to pull away before he forced her head down and his hips forward. 

Batoria gagged hard as her throat was violated, the man moaning out in delight as he pumped his hips hard, fucking the vampire girl's throat aggressively. 

As she felt his balls slap against her chin, she considered biting down on his cock. But she knew she couldn't. If she did that, he might just pull the tarp off and let her turn to dust. She knew she was completely at their mercy, as did the men. 

The other two men didn't simply wait as their third drilled her face though, their hands pushing beneath the tarp to begin groping her tiny body. 

She whimpered around the first man's cock as she felt their hands roughly grabbing and pulling and squeezing at her body. 

She squirmed to try and make them stop, getting a painful smack and a reminder that if she wanted to be a bad girl still, they could go back to her discipline. 

Shaking, Batoria held still, letting their hands roam her body as her cock was plugged up. After a few more minutes of this, her throat was pumped full of thick human cum. 

Overfull really, causing her to choke and sputter on the amount that hadn't been forced all the way down her throat into her stomach. 

She was so busy clearing her throat and getting more air into her lungs, she didn't even notice the tarp being curled up around her at first. She did catch on after a moment though, realizing she had been curled up into a sort of tarp burrito. 

Now she couldn't even move if she wanted to. She feared that they were about to have their way with her body, more so even than they had before, planning to take her virginity. 

So it was a relief when she felt herself be picked up from the ground. The men had had their fun it seemed, and were now carrying Batoria home. 

It wasn't until they were inside did it occur to her that she had not told them where she lived...


End file.
